The Boy With the Long Sleeves
by Ryley Edlund
Summary: My first fanfic. AU of Dean and Castiel in high school. Rated M for Trigger warnings and Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, I hope you all enjoy. The story will change view points as the chapters progress, this chapter is in Dean's P.O.V.

* * *

Castiel: the boy with the long sleeves. That's how all of Dean's friends knew the blue-eyed boy.

Dean noticed other things about him. Castiel had messy black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was very smart, Dean had seen Castiel shoving papers with As on them into his backpack many times. But, of course, the only thing that anyone else noticed was the fact that Castiel ALWAYS wore long sleeves, even when it was 90 degrees outside. Dean also noticed that Castiel often sweat under his shirt, he would fan himself with his papers or sit next to a fan in class.

Dean always wondered why Castiel didn't just wear short sleeves. However, he never felt it was appropriate to ask. Dean never said 2 words to the kid after all.

Dean just studied Castiel. Admired him from afar. Whatever.

Dean thought Castiel was beautiful. He would watch Castiel in class, they had 5 classes together. He silently begged for a reason to talk to Castiel. It seemed so much more difficult than "Hey, we have a lot of classes together, want to hang out?" Logically, Dean knew it would be as simple as that, but in the back of his mind, he felt... scared? Yes, scared. Terrified. Not sure what of, but he was scared.

Dean was staring as Castiel in math class when Cas turned around to shove some papers into his bag and met Dean's gaze in the process.

Dean didn't move, just kept staring, Cas' eyes were beautiful. They were blue and his pupils grew large as Dean suddenly realized what was going on. He mentally slapped himself and nodded up towards Castiel, giving him a smile. Castiel smiled back and turned back around.

That lasted only a few seconds, but Dean's thoughts lingered on the messy haired boy's perfect smile for a couple minutes until his teacher snapped him awake.

"Mr. Winchester!"

Dean blinked and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Did you study for this test?" She said, waving a paper in the air.

Dean noticed it was the test they'd taken last class and he shook his head. He saw Castiel from the corner of his eye. _Damn, he probably thinks I'm an idiot. _Dean thought.

"Perhaps you need extra help?"

Dean looked at his hands, "Perhaps."

"Well," She began, "The top 3 students are Castiel, Raphael, and Jo. You can see one of them for tutoring, if you wish to pass this class." The ending sounded like a threat, but Dean held on to Castiel's name. This was his chance. It was like fate.

The bell rang and Dean jumped up and headed towards Castiel. He walked behind him for a minute, then reached out and grabbed Casitel's shoulder.

"Hey." He said as Castiel turned around and their eyes met. Dammit, those eyes were beautiful. Dean almost lost his train of thought.

"Will you help me?" The boy tilted his head and gave Dean a confused look. "With math, I mean."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dean. I would be honoured."

Dean. He said his name. Dean. _Holy crap man, pull it together. _He mentally slapped himself.

"Great! so, when do you wanna-" He was cut off by the bell and Castiel's eyes widened and he gasped. The boy grabbed Dean's hand and scribbled on it with a pen.

"Here, text me. I'm free today, if you want." Then Castiel turned ran down the hall.

Dean slowly turned to walk to his class. Of course this was the one class they didn't have together. Dean looked at his hand; he couldn't believe Castiel gave him his number, so easily too.

Dean hurried to his next class and texted Castiel from under the desk, telling him that he could meet after school. To his surprise, Castiel texted back almost instantly saying he would meet Dean in the school's library after last period. Dean couldn't believe how excited he was, he couldn't wait to have Castiel all to himself.

When the final bell rang, Dean ran out of class and to the Library to meet Castiel.

"Dean!" He heard his name come out of Castiel's mouth again and suddenly started to imagine him screaming his name in a slightly different tone. A begging tone. Hot and desperate under Dean's naked body.

_Fuck._ Dean put his text book over his crotch to hide his growing erection as he walked towards Castiel, who was smiling and hugging his book to his chest. _Damn, he is so cute._

Dean opened the library door for Castiel and they walked in. Castiel headed towards a secluded table in the corner hidden by book shelves, like it was instinct.

Dean sat down and safely removed his book from his now calm erection.

Castiel opened his math book and said, "So what are you having trouble with?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, the test I failed was on exponents, but I didn't understand today's lesson, either."

Castiel breathed in deep and sighed. "Well, exponents aren't that hard." He turned the book to a chapter about exponents. "They just have specific rules that you have to follow and apply to each problem. Here." He said as he pulled out his notebook and turned to a page labeled 'Rules of Exponents.' He pushed the notebook towards Dean. "You can copy down my notes and then I can show you how to apply the rules." Dean did just that.

The tutoring session went by really fast and Castiel said that they could meet any day after school, since he wasn't a part of any clubs.

"How about we meet every day, then?" Dean asked and Castiel raised his eyebrows, revealing those beautiful blue eyes of his. "I'm not a member of any clubs either."

Casitel smiled and nodded.

"Hey, thanks a lot for helping me." Dean said as Castiel turned to leave. He turned back around and smiled.

"My pleasure, Dean." Then he disappeared down the hall.

The following weeks had pretty much gone the same. At first, Dean and Castiel ignored each other outside of their tutor sessions. Then they started sitting next to each other in math class, then they sat with each other in all 5 classes they had together. Eventually they even sat together at lunch. Castiel usually ate lunch alone. Dean felt so happy being the only person Castiel spent any of his time with. He felt their friendship becoming stronger as they learned more things about eachother. Dean learned that Castiel had a big family with like a billion siblings and he loved to read. Castiel learned that Dean was practically in love with his Impala and he had only one sibling, a younger brother named Sam, who he protected more than anything. When Dean finally told Castiel that he was bi-curious, Castiel told him that he was gay. (Score!)

"Hey, Cas." Dean said one day at lunch. Castiel looked at him with his head tilted and a puzzled look on his face.

"Cas?" he said.

"Can I call you Cas?" Dean asked, never looking away from his gorgeous blue eyes.

Castiel blushed and said, "Yes, that's a very charming nickname, Thank you Dean."

Dean smirked and continued, "Well, Cas, Can I ask you a question?"

"That is a question, Dean"

"No, I mean-" Cas was laughing and eating his pudding. Fuck, he was so cute. Dean smiled and stared as Cas' mouth as he ate.

"Why do you always wear long sleeves?"

Cas stopped smiling and took a big gulp and set down his pudding.

"I-uh... I like long sleeved shirts."

Dean raised his eyebrow at him. "But I always see you sweating in them and trying to cool off. You always look so uncomfortable."

Cas blushed and looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. "You-you notice all of that?"

Dean turned red. He watched Cas all the time. He was so perfect.

"Yeah." Dean said. "So, why do you wear them?" Dean wasn't sure why he was making such a big fuss over Cas wearing long sleeved shirts.

Cas stared down at his feet and rubbed his wrist with his hand. "Dean, I trust you."

_I trust you._ God, those words were like angels singing.

"You're the only real friend I've had at this school. So, I would like to tell you, but if I do you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone."

Dean squinted his eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Cas?"

"PROMISE!"

"Alright, I promise."

Cas grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to the boy's bathroom.

When they were inside, Cas checked that it was empty then locked the door. Cas stood silently for a moment and stared at his hands. Dean stood and waited, then he saw what looked like tears in Cas' eyes.

"Cas..?"

Cas didn't answer.

"Castiel?"

Cas sniffed loudly then grabbed the bottom of his sleeve, then paused. "I've never shown anyone this before." Then he pulled his sleeve up to his elbow.

Dean gasped as he saw scratches, cuts, and scars crawling along Cas' arm. His hand was covering his mouth, but he allowed himself to say, "Oh god, baby, why would you-" He was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

Castiel shoved his sleeves back down. "Come to my place after school and I'll tell you everything." He then unlocked the door and pushed past the person who was knocking. Dean followed behind him.

Why would Cas do that to himself? To his beautiful body? Cas always seemed so happy.

They sat through the rest of lunch in silence. Dean understood that Cas wouldn't want him talking about it where other people could hear.

Then it dawned on him: Had Dean called Cas 'baby'?

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this first chapter. There are 3 chapters in all, since it's my first time writing a fan fic. Leave a review and stuff :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the kind reviews on the first chapter! (as a first time writer, it really means a lot)**

**Welp, I hope you guys like P.O.V. changes, because this chapter switches from Dean's P.O.V. to Cas' P.O.V.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Dean called me 'baby.' _Castiel thought as he and Dean walked to math class together. He shared his deepest secret with Dean then he called him 'baby!'

Castiel kept playing that word over and over in his head until a vibration in his pocket jolted him to reality. When the teacher wasn't looking, Castiel checked his phone. It was a text from Dean saying, 'Meet me at the Impala after school?' He caught Dean's eyes and nodded.

He was very nervous to bring Dean to his house. His house would be empty because his mother works late, but he was scared to share the information with Dean. What if Dean thought he was a freak? What if Dean told everyone?

Castiel was surprised at himself. Of course Dean would never do that! Castiel trusted Dean completely. Dean could still think he was a freak, however.

After math class, they parted separate ways to go to their final class of the day. Castiel tried not to look at Dean, just in case he was looking at him with disgust.

The truth was, Castiel was in love with Dean Winchester. He was such a charming individual and Castiel thought about him all the time. He couldn't bare Dean Winchester thinking he was a freak, so he kept his head down.

Castiel stayed quiet during his last class, thinking intensely of what to say to Dean.

It was barely any time until the bell rang and Castiel had to drag his feet to Dean's Impala. Castiel saw the boy and saw that he was smiling and waving.

The ride was awkwardly quiet. Dean usually blasted a type of old rock music, but today it was silent. Castiel assumed it was Dean allowing him to speak if he so wished. However, Castiel was not going to say anything until they were safe in his room.

"Hey, Cas" Dean's voice was deep and soothing. It sent a shiver down Castiel's spine.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel replied.

Dean took in a deep breath. "I just want you to know, I don't think you're a freak or anything. I'm completely open to this and whatever you're going through-"

Castiel cut him off, "Dean, please. Not here."

Dean didn't say anything, he just sighed. He didn't turn on any music either, so Castiel said, "Thank you. I do appreciate that, Dean."

Dean nodded and turned down Castiel's street. As Dean turned into the driveway, Castiel felt his stomach flip-flop. He knew they were getting closer to their little talk. Soon, Dean Winchester would know everything.

That scared Castiel. He had never told anyone about the things he was about to tell Dean and he was terrified at how Dean could react. However, Dean had said he was open, so they would just have to see.

Castiel unlocked the door to his house and headed straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a jug of tea and called to Dean, "Would you like anything?"

"No." Dean replied from the hallway.

Castiel poured two glasses, just in case.

As they made their way upstairs to Castiel's room, his heart was racing.

_This is it. This is it. _He thought over and over.

Castiel sat on his bed and Dean sat on the computer chair and wheeled it over so he was directly across from Castiel.

Dean leaned his elbows on his knees. Castiel made a mental note of Dean's appreciation and concern for the situation.

Castiel looked down at his hands and Dean stayed quiet. He began to tear up and closed his eyes hard. Dean breathed in hard. A few tears fell from Castiel's eyes and landed on his jeans.

Castiel sniffed loudly as he tried to begin, "Dean... I-I'm not... I mean-I..." His words trailed off as more tears began to fall from his eyes.

Dean quickly shifted from his chair and on to the bed next to Castiel. Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him in the warmest hug Castiel had ever experienced.

Dean shushed him softly, "Shh, Cas. Whenever you're ready."

Castiel felt himself shiver and apparently Dean did too because he tightened his embrace around him.

Castiel felt so safe and warm in Dean's arms; he never wanted him to let go.

After a few moments, Dean began to loosen his grip and Castiel couldn't handle it anymore; he began to cry uncontrollably. Dean re-tightened his grip and Castiel turned and cried into his shoulder. Dean placed a hand on the back of Castiel's head and the other softly rubbed his back.

As Castiel's crying calmed down, he began to breathe properly again. "I'm sorry, Dean," He breathed into Dean's shoulder.

Dean stroked Castiel's neck "Cas, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Castiel sniffed loudly and found himself wiping off his tears on Dean's sleeve. "I imagine this is a very uncomfortable position I have put you in."

Dean huffed a laugh, "Nah. This is what friends are for, Cas."

One more tear fell from Castiel's eye. _Friend._ Dean Winchester was Castiel's friend; he could never get over that.

Castiel pulled himself together and parted himself from Dean. Dean never removed the hand from Castiel's back.

Castiel took a deep breath, "Dean... remember when I told you that you were my only friend?"

Dean looked Castiel in the eye with those beautiful green eyes and nodded.

"Well, I had another friend once in middle school. His name was Balthazar." Castiel laughed at Dean's reaction to such an unusual name and continued, "We were best friends ever since 6th grade. He was my only friend. Nobody else liked me, everyone liked him. He was the most popular guy in the school and before I met him, people always bullied me. The only reason they stopped was because Balthazar told them to. Anyways, in 8th grade, everything changed. I made a really big mistake... I got drunk and ended up having sex with a man." Dean raised his eyebrows and Castiel continued.

"I told Balthazar as soon as I'd realized what I'd done. He did not take very kindly to the news. He thought I was disgusting. He called me a fag and the next day at school... everything was different. I had letters in my locker from men asking to have sex with me, people spit at me in the halls, boys in the locker rooms harassed me, people stuck letters on me that said 'fag' and Balthazar never stopped any of it. He spread rumours that I attempted to hit on him when we were friends. I told one person. My best friend. The person I trusted more than anything and it took one day until-" Castiel began to cry uncontrollably again. "Everybody knew."

Castiel sunk itno Dean's shoulder and cried. Dean's hand gripped Castiel's shirt and he other hand held his head as he cried.

They stayed like that until Castiel stopped crying and his breathing slowed down again. Castiel pulled away from Dean and breathed in deep.

"And that's not even all of it... They called my dad on the phone and told him. He... well, he wasn't pleased with the news." Castiel stood up and pulled his shirt off. He heard Dean breathe in deep and Castiel turned around so that his back was facing Dean and pointed at a scar going along his shoulder.

"He beat me so bad that day. He used to hit me regularly, but that day was awful. He shattered my collar bone and shoulder. I needed surgery to fix it." Castiel turned around and saw a look of shock on Dean's face. Castiel put his shirt back on and sat next to Dean again.

"My mom told them I'd fallen down the stairs, but I guess the doctors knew that the bruises and my broken nose came from fists because they asked me what really happened... and I told them that my father beat the shit out of me and they arrested him that night. My mom hated me for it. She insisted I was a liar and she... she started drinking... and I started cutting. One little mistake and I destroyed my whole family. It was all my fault-"

"No!" Dean interrupted. "No! none of that was your fault! You had sex with a dude, so what? That's not a bad thing. This was all Balthazar's fault. He should have been a real friend and kept his damn mouth shut! You didn't deserve any of the shit that happened. God, I'm just so sorry Cas..."

Castiel breathed in deep, he was unable to cry anymore. "That's also why I have such high grades. I try so hard to make my mom proud of me, but nothing works."

Dean placed his hand on Castiel's back again. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I wish I knew what to say, but I just don't."

Castiel put his head in his hands and breathed heavily for a moment. Then he managed to sit up and give Dean a smile. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you for listening. Thank you for understanding. Just... Thank you."

Dean began to lightly stroke Castiel's back. "You're welcome, Cas. I'm always here for you." Castiel knew better than to trust those words, but Dean sounded so honest. Dean was such an amazing person and Castiel loved him even more for listening tonight. Crying on Dean's arm made Castiel feel even closer to him. Castiel looked at Dean and saw that he was licking his lips. _Jesus Christ, I really want to kiss him._ Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by Dean saying, "What do you use to uhm..." He gestured towards Castiel's arms.

"My razor."

"Where do you keep it?"

Castiel pointed to his computer desk. "Top drawer."

Dean stood up and dug through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He held the razor in his hand and put it in his back pocket. "I'm going to take this and leave my number in it's place, so if you EVER want to hurt yourself again you call me, okay?" Castiel wanted to protest, but he was so touched that Dean cared so much, he simply nodded. Dean wrote on a piece of paper and put it in the drawer. Dean then clapped his hands loudly. "Okay, pack up! You're staying with me tonight!"

Castiel widened his eyes. "Oh, Dean, thank you so much, but that's a bad idea. My mom would-"

"Then I'll stay here." Dean said, cutting Castiel off.

"Dean, that would be even worse. Please, I'll be fine. I promise."

Dean shrugged, "Alright. Text me."

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder and - for just a moment - looked into Castiel's eyes and looked as if he was leaning in for- a kiss?

Was Dean Winchester about to kiss Castiel? Castiel's heart leapt, but Dean just breathed in deep and left.

Slightly disappointed, Castiel laid down on his bed and and he heard the engine of the Impala, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Dean.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2. I hope you guys like it and leave a review. the next chapter will be the last chapter since this is my first ever Fanfic. sooo yeah, That should be up tomorrow hopefully or maybe even today, since this was supposed to be up yesterday, but we'll see. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soososososossoososoasdfashdfkljhsadf much, again, for all the amazing comments! You guys make me so happy knowing that you love my work (and my very FIRST work at that).**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy. I am ready to begin writing a new fanfic soon, I just don't know if I wanna make it Destiel or Samifer, hmmmm. You guys can let me know, which one you'd prefer, if you'd like.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! remember, the P.O.V. has switched back to Dean's.**

* * *

Dean was trying hard to concentrate on the road as he replayed everything in his head. He felt like crap for just leaving Cas, but he was shocked by what Cas had told him. Dean felt so flattered that can was able to share everything with him.

Dean pulled into his driveway and walked up to his house. As he walked inside, he saw his little brother playing some vampire video game.

Dean threw his keys on the coffee table, "Hey, bitch."

"Hey, Jerk." Sam replied, never even looking up from the TV.

Dean sat down and watched Sam kill a few vampires until Sam started to talk, "This is so lame, why would a wooden stake kill them? We should have to behead them or something. I mean, a little stick shouldn't be able to kill things that aren't even dead."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy, I need to talk to you."

Sam groaned and hit pause on his game then turned to Dean, "Don't call me _Sammy._"

"Too late. So, uh, it's about Cas."

Sam sighed loudly, "PLEASE tell me you told him!"

"No, I didn't tell him."

Sam punched Dean in the arm, "Why the hell not?"

Dean punched Sam back, "I'm scared!"

Sam clamped his hands over his heart and, very dramatically and theatrically, gasped, "Dean Winchester... is... AFRAID?"

Dean pushed Sam into the couch, "Shut up! Have you told that Jess girl yet?"

Sam groaned, "No. But that's different! I barely know her. You and Cas are like best friends!"

Dean sighed and put his head in his hands. "That's why I'm scared. What if I freak him out and ruin our friendship?"

Sam sighed and sat up, "So, if you didn't tell him, then what did you want to talk about?"

Dean sat up and breathed in deep. "He told me something today. I can't tell you what, but it was very serious and important to him. It made me feel really close to him and honoured that he told me." Dean smiled.

Sam let out a _huh_ and gave Dean a confused look, "That sounds really good! Why did you seem upset?"

"Because I didn't know how to respond. I felt like he just told me his biggest and darkest secret, something he hadn't told anyone else ever, and I couldn't do the same."

Sam sighed, "Did you listen to him?"

"Yes."

"Did you care?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters! If it's as serious as you make it seem, then just having someone to listen and care should be enough. It's not a contest, Dean. He just needs to know that you care." Sam grabbed Dean's face and pulled it towards him, "That's why you should tell him!"

Dean laughed and pushed Sam's face away. "I know. I know. I guess I'll do it soon."

Sam shook Dean's leg, "Do it now! Drive over there and do it!"

Dean shook Sam's shoulders dramatically. "I'll do it tomorrow!" He pushed Sam down on the couch and Sam laughed. "I need some time to think."

Sam grabbed the controller to the Wii. "If that's all, do you want to play Mario Kart? This vampire game sucks."

Dean stood up. "Yeah, in a minute. I'm gonna order pizza."

The rest of the night, Dean played Mario Kart with Sam as he thought of what he would say to Cas. He kept wondering as he got ready for bed when his cell vibrated. It was a text from Cas.

_Thank you for listening today, Dean._

Dean replied,

_Of course, any time._

Dean stared at the text and added '_:)_' before sending it.

A few minutes later, Dean got another text.

_I'm going to bed, now._

Dean replied:

_Me too. Goodnight._

Dean almost put '_babe_' but erased it and sent the text.

After several minutes and Cas didn't respond, Dean put his phone on his night stand and went to bed.

Dean woke up at around 10:30 the next morning to the sound of Sam playing video games. Dean dragged himself out of bed and to the kitchen. Sam had the TV really loud and Dean shouted, "Hey, bitch! Turn that down!"

"Fine, jerk!" Sam yelled and Dean heard the TV volume go down.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked in the fridge. He grabbed the milk and shouted, "Sammy! Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah! I had cereal!"

Dean grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, and a spoon then walked to the living room and sat down next to Sam. He was playing a zombie game.

Dean poured himself a bowl and ate as Sam suddenly died from a zombie attack.

Sam tossed the controller and exclaimed, "Balls!"

Dean nearly choked on his cereal and burst out laughing. "Dude! you spend WAY too much time with Uncle Bobby!"

Sam reached a hand into the cereal box. "Whatever. So you're telling Cas today?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"I still haven't decided what to say." Dean said, in between bites.

"So? Just drive over there and do it! You don't need some award-winning speech."

Dean finished his cereal. "Fine." He began to pour another bowl. "I'll head over around 12-ish."

Sam grabbed the controller and said "Good" as he restarted his level.

Dean showered and got dressed by 12:40 and before he left, he sneaked into his dad's room and put on some of his cologne.

Dean still had no idea what he would say to Cas as he drove to his house. When Dean pulled into Cas's driveway he took a few deep breaths and walked to the front door.

After knocking a few times and getting no responce, Dean realized that the door was unlocked. Figuring Cas was upstairs and couldn't hear Dean knocking, Dean walked in. Dean looked around and couldn't hear Cas anywhere. The house was deafeningly silent. Dean slowly headed to Cas's room, trying not to make any noise.

Dean didn't understand why he was sneaking around, it felt really creepy and it's not like he was breaking in.

Dean tried to push the thought to the back of his head as he stood in front of the door to Cas' bedroom. Dean breathed in deep and opened the door.

Dean didn't know WHAT to expect, but he sure as hell didn't expect to see what he saw.

Cas was sitting on his bed, eyes wide and staring at Dean. One hand with a tall glass of water, the other hand full of little white pills and and empty pill bottle on the floor.

Dean's stomach turned and Cas looked at Dean with huge eyes. "Dean... " he began to stammer, "W-what are you d-doing here?"

Dean had a billion thoughts running through his head and all he could manage was "I came here to- Cas, I wanted to- Cas, how could..." Dean's sentence lingered and he suddenly burst out, "dammit, Cas. What are YOU doing?!"

Cas looked scared and looked at his hands, "Dean, what do you _think_ I'm doing?"

Dean rubbed his face in his hand and grabbed the computer chair and rolled it in front of Cas then sat down.

"But Cas... Why?" His voice changed so it was soft; he wasn't really angry, he was just very confused.

Cas sighed and looked up at Dean then looked back down at his hands again, "My teacher sent in our current grades last night and I have a C in history. My mom saw and she..." Cas' hands started to shake and the glass of water almost spilled. Dean took the glass from Cas' hand and put it on the floor. Cas continued, "She was so mad. She started throwing things, telling me I was an embarrassment to her." Cas' hand gripped tight around his pills. "I'm just so damn sick of trying so hard and it _never_ being good enough. I'm _never_ good enough for her. I'm_ never_ good enough for anyone."

Dean felt so shocked. How could Cas not see how perfect he was? That his mom was the one with the problem and not him? "Cas," Dean said softly, "That's not true."

Cas looked up at Dean, suddenly looking angry, "Yes it is!" Cas yelled, "All my life I've tried my hardest to be perfect, but I always fuck up in the most foolish way and it all gets tossed aside! Dean you wouldn't understand. You have a little brother who worships you and everybody at school admires you. You have hundreds of friends, but not me. I'm alone. I have nobody. Nobody cares about me. Nobody _loves_ me-"

Dean suddenly pushed away the chair from under him and stood up. He couldn't help it, he shouted, "Dammit, Cas! **_I_** love you!"

Cas' face instantly softened; his eyes grew large and his mouth parted slightly.

Dean stared into Cas' eyes. He was so beautiful. Dean finally told him.

Cas shook his head, "You're just saying that, Dean..."

Dean ran his hand through his hair, "No! I'm not! I mean it! That's why I came here today, to tell you that I'm in love with you, Cas. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I have never met anyone as amazing, beautiful, smart, and _perfect_ as you."

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes. Damn, those eyes, so beautiful, like deep crystal oceans and Dean wanted to dive in to them.

Cas broke Dean's thoughts, "Dean, I-"

Dean cut him off, "Look, I don't know if you feel the same, I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. I wouldn't be able to stand it if-"

Cas rolled his eyes, "Dean, shut up! I love you, too!"

Dean met Cas' eyes again. Did he hear Cas right? Did Cas just say he loves him, too?

"Ever since _I_ laid eyes on _you_! I always thought you were so cute and I always caught you staring at me."

Dean realized he heard correctly and darted himself forward, grabbing Cas by the face and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Cas responded and kissed Dean back. Dean shifted his hands and ran them through Cas' hair, earning him a moan from Cas' throat. Dean sunk down to his knees and trailed his hand to hold Cas', which was still gripping tight to the pills.

Dean parted from the kiss and looked into Cas' eyes, "Cas, please." Cas slowly opened his hand and let the pills fall into Dean's hand. Dean put the pills into the pill bottle and threw them across the room.

Cas placed his hands on Dean's cheeks and pulled him to look into Cas' eyes. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you for saving me."

Dean kissed Cas softly on the lips. "I love you." He whispered and Cas kissed him hard as he tugged at Dean's hair and leaned back on the bed, pulling Dean on top of him.

Dean held himself over Cas with his elbows and Cas tugged harder at Dean's hair, causing him to moan into Cas' mouth. When Dean's mouth was open, Cas took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean responded with his own tongue and mapped out the inside of Cas' mouth, taking in every inch and feeling the roof of this jaw. Dean moved his hands to slide under Cas' shirt and Cas sat up to let him take it off. Their lips parted when Dean pulled Cas' shirt over his head.

Cas laid back down and Dean took in the full awe of his shirtless body. Dean must have been making an awe-struck face because Cas reached up and pulled his hair.

Dean lost his balance for a second and held on to Cas' hips to keep from falling. Cas let out a moan. Dean's eyes widened and he experimentally squeezed Cas' hips. Cas moaned again and arched his back.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Damn. Sensitive?"

"Shut up." Cas smiled and pulled at Dean's shirt. Dean pulled his shirt up and over his head. When Dean looked down, saw saw Cas looking up at him with his jaw wide open. Dean squeezed Cas's hipbones again and he arched his back and moaned, "Fuck, you're so hot!"

Dean breathed in deep. For some reason, hearing Cas swear turned him on even more. Dean moved his legs to straddle Cas and it was only then that he felt his hard on. Feeling Cas' dick hard against his with only a bit of fabric keeping them from touching made Dean throb with excitement.

All of a sudden, Cas sat up and kissed Dean hard on the lips. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair and Cas grabbed Dean's ass and pulled his hips into his own. Dean reached his hand down and squeezed one of Cas' hipbones. Cas let out a moan and thrust his hips forward, flipping Dean over.

Dean hit the mattress hard and Cas adamantly thrust his hips against Dean's. Dean's erection felt a mixture of pleasure and misery as he became painfully hard.

Cas grabbed Dean's hands and pushed them down against the bed above Dean's head as he leaned down and kissed Dean hard on the mouth. A moan escaped Dean's throat as Cas bucked his hips against Dean's.

Being pinned down so forcefully by Cas was so incredibly _HOT_.

Cas broke the kiss that connected their mouths and began kissing along Dean's jaw, down his neck, and to his collarbone. He kissed a line straight to Dean's nipple. Dean sighed out an "Oh god" and ran a hand through Cas' hair. Cas circled Dean's nipple with his tongue and kissed across Dean's chest. "Please," he breathed, "Just call me Cas."

Cas looked Dean in the eye and slid a hand across Dean's chest and down to his pants. He moved his hand under Dean's boxers and lightly cupped Dean's throbbing dick in his hand. Dean let out a moan and Cas removed his hand. He smirked and said, "Damn, alright then."

Cas kissed Dean's chest and slid down to his pants. Cas looked Dean directly in the eye as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper with his teeth. Cas hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Dean's pants and slowly pulled them off. Cas gasped at the sight of Dean's bulge pushing at his boxers. Cas sat up and tugged at Dean's boxers. As they slid off, his dick sprang up against his abdomen, throbbing and leaking beads of pre-cum.

Cas smirked as at Dean as he gripped his hand around the member between them. Dean let out a moan when Cas began to rub Dean's cock. Cas let go of his grip and slid back down so that his face was close to Dean's cock. Dean let out a loud gasp as Cas took the head into his mouth. Dean could feel Cas smile as he took him deeper into his mouth.

Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair and the other dug into the bed sheets. Cas pushed his tongue against a vein on Dean, receiving him a moan from the green-eyed boy.

Dean tugged at Cas' hair harder. "God, Cas you're so-ah!" Cas tightened his lips and rocked his head up and down, causing Dean to arch his back, pushing his head deep into the mattress. Cas reached his hands up to Dean's abdomen and pushed him back to the mattress. Cas quickened the pace of his neck and Dean could feel himself getting close.

Dean pulled Cas' hair, "Cas... Cas-stop." He could barely manage the words and Cas released Dean's dick with a pop. Cas looked up into Dean's eyes, head tilted slightly, with a questioning look on his face. Fuck, it was so hot. Dean was breathing hard and he tugged at Cas' hair.

Cas looked as if he was about to continue with Dean when Dean gasped out, "Fuck me."

Cas instantly responded with a smirk and sat up. Dean's hands instantly darted to Cas' jeans and fumbled with the zipper.

Dean had been with plenty of girls before, but he had never wanted anyone as much as he'd wanted Cas in that moment.

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean hard, again. Dean responded with tongue and tugged hard at Cas' hair.

Cas broke the kiss, "Oh shit, wait a moment."

Dean whined in protest as Cas reached across the bed and into a drawer in his nightstand. He searched for several seconds, getting frustrated, until he found what he was looking for. Cas pulled out a package of lube and laid it on the bed next to Dean, then continued kissing him.

Dean yanked at Cas' hair and Cas broke the kiss and kissed down Dean's jaw and along his neck. Dean moaned, "Cas, please." He tugged at Cas' pants and Cas thrust his hips up to let Dean pull them off. Cas kicked his jeans off and sat up to pull off his boxers.

Dean gasped as Cas' cock jumped out. Cas was a lot bigger than Dean had expected... Cas was fucking **_HUGE_**.

Dean looked up at Cas' face and he had a huge smirk across his face. Dean drifted his hand down Cas' body and gripped on to Cas' dick and softly stroked it. Cas let out a long, loud moan. Dean smirked and leaned upwards to kiss Cas, but Cas put his hands against Dean's chest and shoved him into the mattress. Cas grabbed Dean's hands and pinned them next to his head. "Stay" Cas whispered in a husky voice then bit Dean's ear.

Dean moaned and wiggled his hips, "Cas, come on." Cas smirked and sat back up. Cas glided his hands under Dean's legs and spread them until Cas was sitting between his legs.

Cas grabbed the lube, "So, Dean," He said, voice still husky, as he applied lube to his fingers, "have you ever been..?" His sentence lingered and Dean knew that he was asking if Dean had ever been fucked. Dean bit his lip and shook his head. Cas put his lube-covered fingers at Dean's entrance, "Well then, this should be... unusual at first, but it will feel wonderful in a moment."

Dean nodded. He didn't know what to expect, but he enjoyed the feeling of Cas playing with his hole. Cas pushed a finger in and Dean welcomed the sensation with a moan. Dean could feel Cas poking around, as if searching for something. Cas slipped in another finger and began scissoring at Dean's hole. Dean felt a slight burn and it must have shown on his face because Cas said, "Give it a minute, baby."

_Baby._ Cas called him 'Baby.'

Cas kept searching around Dean's hole. He then lightly poked something that made Dean flinch and moan. Cas pushed at that place harder and dean arched his back and shouted out, "Fuck, Cas! I love you."

Cas smirked and laughed softly, "I love you, too."

Cas hit that spot again and again, making Dean shout out every time.

After a few moments, Cas removed his fingers. Dean groaned in dissent as Cas applied lube to his cock. Cas lined himself up with Dean and poked himself to his hole.

Dean moaned, "Cas, you're such a tease."

Cas smiled and gripped tight to Dean's legs and slowly slid himself inside of Dean. Cas let out a long, loud moan as he pushed himself through Dean. Dean bucked his hips and grabbed Cas' shoulders. Cas took Dean's hands into his own and pushed them back against the mattress. "Did I say you could move your hands?" Dean bit his lip and rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to touch Cas, his dominance was hot and it turned Dean on even more. Dean shook his head. Cas glided his hands down Dean's arms, along his body, and took hold of his hips. "Now stay." Cas said with a smirk then began thrusting into Dean.

Dean threw his head back and let out a moan. After a few thrusts, Cas hit _**that spot**_ again. Dean arched his back, fisted the bed sheets, and let out a loud moan. "Fuck, Cas! you're so damn-oh god!"

Cas continued hitting that spot. Cas, too, had his head thrown back and was letting out a new, lust-filled moan with every thrust. Cas must have been getting close because he gripped Dean's cock with his hand, still covered in lube, and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Dean gasped, he was also getting really close to coming.

Cas began to thrust faster and moan louder. Cas went into Dean deep and let out an even louder, long moan, saying Dean's name. Dean looked up and saw Cas hunched forward with a look of shock on his face and riding out his orgasm.

As if Dean wasn't close enough already, that pushed him over the edge and he threw his head back and moaned Cas' name as he released onto their chests. Cas continued to ride out their orgasms until they were both soft and he pulled out of Dean and rolled over next to him on the bed.

They laid like that for several minutes until their breathing slowed down, then Dean broke the silence.

"Damn, Cas. That was-"

"Excellent"

"Awesome. That was fucking perfect. You're like an angel or something."

Cas let out a laugh like a giggle. Dean put his hand in Cas' and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss. Dean kissed each of Cas' knuckles before he saw the scars that covered Cas' arm. Somehow, Dean hadn't noticed them before, but now he was reminded of the scene that Dean had walked in on. Dean pulled Cas' arm up and kissed his scars. Dean looked up and met Cas' eyes, they were filling with tears and Dean stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Cas shook his head, "It's just... you probably think I'm a drama queen for wanting to commit suicide over a C, but I just felt like I wasn't good enough; like I wasn't worthy. All my life I've tried _so_ hard and got nothing in return and I was sick of it. But, then you show up... if you had come just a few minutes later I would've... if you hadn't been so determined to inform me of your feelings... just, thank you, Dean." Cas smiled up at Dean who pulled him in for a kiss.

"So, does this mean we're together? I mean, do you **_want_** to be-"

"Hell yes!" Dean cut him off and kissed Cas again.

Their kissing was interrupted by a vibrating at the foot of the bed. Dean saw it was coming from his pant's pocket and grabbed his phone to see who it was. The name read 'Sammy' and he waved it towards Cas. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Cas said with a genuine smile.

Dean flipped his phone open and could hear Sam playing a zombie game in the background. "Hello?"

"Did you tell him yet?" Sam's voice was rushed and sounded excited.

Dean looked at Cas and smiled. "Yeah, I told him."

Sam shouted the next part so loud that Dean had to move the phone away from his ear, "_**FINALLY!**_"

Cas obviously heard it, he let out a laugh. Dean blushed and Sam asked, "What did he say back?"

Dean looked at Cas again and smiled bigger. "He's my boyfriend now."

Sam let out a loud "Woo-hoo!" and Dean rolled his eyes as Cas laughed even harder. Dean hung up his phone and tossed it back across the bed.

"I guess he likes us." Dean said with a smile.

Cas tilted his head with a questioning look, but still smiling. "So, _HOW_ long have you had affections for me?"

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I told you, ever since I first laid eyes on you. So that's, what? 2 years?"

Cas' smile dropped. "Why didn't you ever talk to me?"

Dean looked down at the bed sheets. "I thought you wouldn't have been interested. You were so smart and you were always so quiet and I was a dumb rebel, or whatever people called me-"

"Dean, you are not dumb."

"Well, I know that now." He smiled at Cas. "I would tell Sammy about you all the time. Then you started tutoring me and we became friends... it was like some miracle. Two years ago, I just didn't think you would ever be into me."

Cas pulled Dean close. "Well, you were wrong." He kissed Dean, but quickly broke the kiss. "But I don't want you thinking that I want to keep our relationship a secret at school because I most certainly do _not_!"

Dean smirked, "Well I sure as hell don't want people thinking you're single!" He meant it, too. Everyone in school would know that Castiel Novak belonged to Dean Winchester and vise versa. Dean wanted to hold his hand in the hallway and kiss him at lunch.

Cas pulled Dean into his arms and laid down. Dean laid his head on Cas' chest and heard his heart beating.

Then it hit him: the only reason that heart was beating was for Dean. Cas' heart literally beat for Dean. Dean smiled at the thought and said, "I love you, Cas."

Dean felt Cas hold him closer and say, "I love you too, Dean Winchester."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you guys like it! Leave a review letting me know what you think and also tell me if my next fic I write should be about Destiel or Samifer or even Sabriel because it honestly would work for either, I just need someone to tell me what to do lol.**

**So yeah, see you guys next time I write something! Peace.**


End file.
